


Peek-a-Boo

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max wants to play his favorite game with his big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peek-a-Boo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oquinn53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oquinn53/gifts).



> There needs to be more fic about Max and Alec.

“Boo!” 

Twelve year old Alec stopped cleaning the bowl in his hands and looked over his shoulder. His little brother, two year old Max, sat in his high chair with his eyes covered. Alec smiled and put the bowl on the drying rack. Wiping his hands on his jeans he turned to face his brother. “What was that Max?” 

Max threw his hands away from his eyes. “Boo!” He exclaimed before collapsing into a fit of giggles. 

Alec chuckled as he walked over and reclaimed the seat he had used a little bit before to feed Max his breakfast. “You want to play peek-a-boo?” 

“Boo! Boo!” 

“Alright, alright!” Alec laughed. He put his hands over his eyes. “Peek-a…boo!” 

Max squealed in delight and so Alec did the motions over and over again. Every now and then when Alec would pull his hands away from his eyes, Max would reach out and grab his nose. Each time Alec would make a big deal about it. 

Alec’s eyes widened and he put a hand over his nose. “Oh no! Max! You took my nose! I can’t smell!” 

Max giggled, even as his eyes widened and he looked at his small fist. 

“Can I have my nose back? Please?” Alec asked. 

“Nose…” Max murmured and pressed his fist back against Alec’s face. 

“Whew! Thank you! Now…” Alec covered his eyes again. “Where’s Max? Come on…where is he? Peek-a…” 

Little fingers tugged his hands away from his eyes. “Boo!” They both exclaimed together before dissolving into fits of giggles once more.


End file.
